


No Turning Back

by castledfranks



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sex Club, hot hot hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10054436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castledfranks/pseuds/castledfranks
Summary: What REALLY happened when Jay and Erin went undercover in the sex club.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just moving all my works from Tumblr. Comment if you like :)

Erin tapped her foot against the plush red couch as she glanced seductively around the room. Guys and girls alike were flirting with her through their coy smiles and winking eyes. She had to admit: the attention was a nice boost to her ego.

Across the room, Jay was sipping a whisky sour and twirling his finger around the curls of a leggy blonde. Erin felt an odd burn in her chest, something akin to jealousy, and rubbed the flesh above her heart.

The move drew the attention of a tall man with piercing green eyes who was standing nearby. He sauntered over with the utmost confidence and reached out for her hand.

He was handsome, standing roughly 6′3. His hair was combed perfectly in place and he was wearing a custom-made suit, the kind you’d expect to find at the expensive boutique around the corner. It was clear he thought he was a big shot, and the fact that he was alone in the first place was enough to keep Erin on guard.

She silently slipped her hand in his and watched with feigned interest as he pressed his lips to her delicate skin, his eyes never leaving hers. “How is it a woman of your beauty is sitting here alone with no suitors?”

Erin pursed her lips and smiled. “Maybe I’m just waiting to be swept off my feet.”

He raised a brow in anticipation and sat down next to her, sliding his arm across the velvet cushion and resting his hand on the hot flesh at the base of her neck. His fingers instantly began massaging her skin, which felt like it was on fire. She shut her eyes briefly and sunk into his touch - all in the name of the case of course.

When she opened them again, Jay was standing in front of them, his eyes locked on her suitor. She knew that look; he was pissed and about to get extremely territorial. She took a deep breath and raised her head, as if challenging his jealousy.

“Can we help you,” her mystery man said. His voice was like silk; it was obvious he was completely in control, that not a single part of this scenario bothered him.

Jay nodded. “You can take a hike. I’d like a word with my girl.”

The man turned to Erin, who simply watched him with indifference, before vacating his seat and making his way back to the bar.

“What was that about?” Erin cooed, taking Jay’s glass from his hands and sipping. The cool liquid tickled her throat and helped relieve the burning feeling in her chest.

“Didn’t like the way that guy looked at you,” he replied matter-of-factly. He wasn’t sure if it was the atmosphere surrounding him or something else entirely, but he didn’t feel like pulling any punches. Tonight, he was all for just saying what was on his mind.

Erin chuckled softly. “I did.”

“You think he could be our guy?”

Erin shook her head and signaled for the waitress. “Not what I meant.”

Jay crossed his arms over his chest. “Oh you were attracted to him?” He flashed his trademark smile, but it was obvious the thought peeved him.

She shrugged her shoulders. “He wasn’t bad to look at.”

Suddenly, Jay leaned forward, placing both arms on the back of the couch for balance, trapping her between them. “Let’s get one thing straight.” He pushed in close, his lips hovering over hers in an unprecedented move, and he could feel the anticipation rolling off her in waves as the scattered breaths from her mouth ceased. “In here, you’re my girl tonight. We’ve got a case, but we’ve got time. So for the next few hours at least, no work talk, no ‘what about Voight.’ No questions. You good?”

Erin licked her lips, placed one hand on Jay’s cheek and the other on the back of his neck, pulling him into a fiery kiss and giving him the answer she knew he craved. She stood up, lacing her fingers through his and backed up slowly towards a private room. When she reached the curtain, she pulled it back and let go of his hand. She backed up out of view so only he could see her, and slowly unhooked the straps of her dress, letting the material fall to the floor in a pool at her feet. She wagged her finger in his direction, inviting him in.

Standing before him in her matching lace black underwear and corset, she never looked so tantalizing. Jay knew he was salivating like lion about to devour its prey, but it was all he could to not lunge at her and tear the remaining material off her perfect frame with his teeth. He was trying to maintain some semblance of self control, but he was losing. The candles flickering around them set the perfect ambiance, and he couldn’t take it anymore, couldn’t wait a second longer.

He yanked the curtain shut, shrugged out of his jacket and shirt, and stalked toward her, backing her up against the wall. His lips crashed into hers, his tongue forcing its way into her velvet mouth as his hands slid up her thighs, over the curve of her ass, and up to the clasp of the corset. His fingers made quick work as his teeth bit down on her lower lip, causing her to groan against his mouth and sending chills up his spine.

He ripped his lips away from her, panting, and stared at her through hooded lids. His hands were the only thing holding the corset to her body now. “No turning back,” he growled as he began to loosen his hold on the silky material.

She shimmied beneath his hands, enticing him to drop the last barrier between them.

And just like that, they changed the course of their partnership forever.

No turning back, indeed.


End file.
